


Fake Melody

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe!Kingdom, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Characters, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candu. Tak mampu dihilangkan. Karena suara yang kini ia dengar itu palsu. Dan Sasuke tahu dia salah besar. Berharap agar dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang terakhir kalinya, masih bolehkah? #SHDL 2015 [Sastra Klasik, The Nightingale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Melody

Dari setiap karya sastra yang berada di tumpukan meja sang raja, tak satupun dari mereka yang belum pernah datang ke istana megah nan agung tersebut. Dari seluruh buku yang usang sampai yang masih baru dikirimkan dari seluruh daerah, tak satupun lupa menuliskan kata yang sama. Satu kata yang selalu membuat sang kaisar bertanya-tanya. Karena hanya dirinya yang belum pernah mendengarkan atau membuktikan hal tersebut secara langsung.

Nightingale.

Kiranya sosok apakah itu?

.

.

.

Fake Melody © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Nightingale © Hans Christian Andersen

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Warning: Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe!Kingdom

For SHDL 2015

[Sastra Klasik, The Nightingale]

.

.

.

Sosok tak tampak. Namun suara indahnya selalu membangkitkan decak kagum. Seringkali penghuni istana ditanyai, siapa gerangan sosok sang Nightingale. Suaranya sungguh indah dan mampu membuat orang terbuai setiap mendengar alunan bunyi yang indah itu. Sasuke sendiri selalu memasang raut aneh setiap ada yang menyebutkan kata asing itu.

Sasuke tak percaya ada mahkluk asing di daerahnya. Atau kiranya itu adalah hasil kelakuan pelayan-pelayannya tapi tak ada yang pernah tahu. Penyusup? Terlalu beresiko muncul hanya untuk sekadar cari muka dan ditangkap. Dan lama kelamaan nama yang mencuat itu mengusik rasa ingin tahu Sasuke.

Keanehan ini masih tetap berlangsung sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Suara Nightingale begitu indah. Melodi yang dihasilkan jauh melampaui semua bunyi-bunyian yang ada. Suara yang membuat terpesona hanya dengan sekali dengar."

Sasuke mengakhiri bacaannya. Raja berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu menghela napas. Buku itu merupakan buku lama yang ditulis seorang jenderal perang yang telah lama wafat. Ini buku ke lima yang dibaca Sasuke hari ini. Semua buku yang diambilnya, memiliki satu unsur kesamaan yang kental dalam menggambarkan istana yang dihuninya. Nightingale.

Di taman belakang yang jarang ia datangi. Taman yang mengingatkannya akan kesukaan ibunya duduk dan menikmati sore hari sewaktu masih hisup dulu. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Sai."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Panggilkan pelayan yang bekerja di taman belakang."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Sai memanggil beberapa pelayan sesuai permintaan Sasuke. Ada dua orang pria paruh baya, seorang wanita, dua anak-anak dan satu remaja lelaki. Sasuke berdehem, "Kalian bekerja di taman belakang selama ini bukan?"

"B-benar, Yang Mulia."

"—Apa kalian pernah mendengar suara Nightingale?"

Keenam pelayan saling berpandangan sebelum menatap ke depan. Tiga menggeleng. Dua terdiam. Satu mengangguk.

"Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Sang bocah perempuan yang mengangguk tadi menatap takut-takut ke depan.

"I-iya, Yang Mulia."

"Seperti apa suaranya?"

"Indah, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya."

"Seperti apa sosoknya?"

"Saya tak pernah melihatnya, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi mendengar penjelasan yang tidak detail itu, "Bisakah kau memanggilnya?"

Sang gadis menggeleng. Sasuke diam-diam kecewa.

"D-dia hanya muncul di sore hari, Tuanku."

Sasuke kembali menatap dengan tatapan penasaran, "Benarkah?"

Tatapannya beralih pada jam yang berdentang menuju arah jam empat sore. "Kalau begitu bawa aku ke sana. Aku ingin melihat sosoknya."

Sang gadis kecil tersedak pelan mendengar titah rajanya namun tak kuasa menolak.

…

Sasuke duduk angkuh di taman. Gadis kecil tadi berdiri takut-takut menghadap taman.

"Kenapa aku belum mendengarnya?" Sasuke menggeram marah, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu namun tak ada suara yang terdengar selain gemerisik angin.

"S-saya tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

"A-apa kau berbohong?"

"T-tentu tidak."

Sang gadis kecil nyaris menangis tertahan. Jari-jarinya bertautan di depan pakaian lusuh yang ia kenakan. Dalam hati ia berdoa. Ia berbisik pelan. "Hai, Nightingale, kiranya engkau mau bernyanyi bagi Tuanku agar ia berbaik hati mempercayai kebenaran yang aku sampaikan."

Sasuke mendengar jelas ucapan ketakutan anak itu. Mendengarnya terlalu jelas bersamaan dengan lantunan lagu indah yang mengalir dan beresonansi di udara. Melodi-melodi yang membuatnya terpukau, sesuai dengan apa yang ingin ia buktikan selama ini. Terlalu indah di telinganya, melampaui semua bunyi-bunyian yang ada di dunia, membuatnya terlena.

Satu rangkaian melodi berakhir tepat saat Sasuke tersadar dari kekagumannya pada suara sang Nightingale.

"Siapa dirimu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke masih setia menunggu. Ia menatap gadis kecil yang kini menarik napas lega. "Suruhlah dia untuk berbicara?"

Sang bocah kecil menatap rajanya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia pun tak mengerti mesti memohon bagaimana lagi agar sang Nightingale mau menanggapinya.

"T-tapi, Yang Mulia …"

"Cepatlah."

"S-saya tak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Seketika juga amarah Sasuke meledak. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tajam. Perintahnya harus dipenuhi, harus digenapi. Tapi pelayan cilik itu berani benar menolak perintahnya. Sasuke menarik kerah sang bocah cilik. Sang bocah mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Hentikan."

Suara lembut mengalun seiring Sasuke menghentikan niatnya untuk melampiaskan amarah.

"Siapa kau!"

"Tolong lepaskan anak itu, Tuanku. Jangan menyakitinya."

Sasuke melepas anak itu. Gadis kecil itu menangis tertahan.

"Tunjukkan dirimu."

"—Maka suruhlah semua yang ada di sini untuk pergi. Barulah aku berkenan menjumpaimu, Tuan."

Sasuke ragu. Tapi diperintahkannya semua untuk pergi. Temasuk sang bocah malang yang telah berlari cepat saat perintah itu terdengar dari mulut rajanya.

Setelah semuanya telah pergi, Sasuke kembali menuntut hal yang sama, "Tunjukkan dirimu."

Saat itu sesosok burung abu-abu kecil terbang mendekat. Sasuke menatap heran. Membalikkan badan untuk mendapat sebuah sosok yang bisa diangapnya manusia, Sasuke berseru lagi.

"Jangan bercanda. Di mana kau!"

"Tepat di hadapan Anda, Tuan."

Sasuke membalikkan badan menuju arah suara. Sesosok gadis cantik dengan kerudung abu-abu menatapnya dalam dengan iris mutiara yang membuatnya tergugah. Sasuke heran benar. Siapa gadis ini?

"Kau … Nightingale?"

"Ya, Tuanku. Baik sosok manusia ataupun sosok burung abu-abu tadi adalah hal yang kalian sebut sebagai Nightingale."

Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan rasa tidak percaya. Mahkluk ini mistis adanya.

"Benarkah?"

Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Tuan boleh memanggil saya Hinata."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu, "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Kiranya saya bukanlah seseorang yang mampu mengabulkan apa yang Anda minta, Tuan."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Menyanyilah. Menyanyilah untukku setiap sore di tempat ini."

Hinata menatap sang raja dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tapi, Tuan, saya menyanyi bukan hanya untuk Anda—"

Sasuke benci mendengarkan kata-kata yang bisa ditebaknya. Penolakan.

"Apa kau menginginkan jatuhnya korban setiap aku mesti memanggilmu," Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Gadis di depannya tetap bersikap tenang, "Baiklah, Tuan. Sesuai permohonanmu. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Tuan tidak boleh meniru suara ini dalam bentuk apa pun. Dan Tuan tidak boleh mendengarkan suara ini dengan mengajak orang lain."

"Tentu, tidak masalah."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, Sasuke selalu menikmati setiap lantunan lagu dari Hinata setiap sore di taman pribadinya. Hanya dia dan Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik seperti suaranya yang mampu membuatnya terus jatuh dalam pesona tanpa dasar. Sasuke benar-benar kecanduan. Ada rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya setiap tidak mendengar suara gadis itu. Namun Hinata hanya akan muncul di sore hari, menolak muncul setiap saat.

Sasuke merasa jenuh. Ia butuh Hinata di setiap waktunya.

Melupakan janji Hinata, Sasuke berbuat hal yang tidak seharusnya. Ia memanggil para pembuat kerajinan untuk membuatkannya sebuah mesin perekam suara. Mesin perekam yang mampu merekam bunyi sesuai aslinya. Sasuke yakin dengan ini ia akan bisa mendengar suara Hinata setiap saat.

Maka saat itu seorang pengrajin bernama Jiraiya mampu membuatkannya sebuah perekam sekaligus dengan pemutar suara dengan kualitas yang mumpuni. Uji coba merekam suara telah berhasil dilakukan. Suaranya sejernih aslinya. Tak diragukan lagi, Sasuke berniat merekam suara sang gadis jelmaan untuk disimpan. Untuk diabadikan.

…

Sasuke memasuki taman pribadinya tepat jam tiga. Hinata sudah ada di sana, dengan gaun panjang berwarna abu-abu ditambah kerudung panjang berwarna serupa. Sasuke duduk di kursinya, Hinata hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sasuke membawa sebuah mesin yang tak dikenalnya. Berbentuk kotak dan dihiasi permata warna-warni.

"Apa itu, Yang Mulia?" Hinata bertanya curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hinata. Ini hanyalah karya seni yang ingin kupajang di taman ini."

Meredam rasa curiganya, Hinata menganggukkan kepala tanpa banyak tanya.

"Menyanyilah, Hinata."

Maka Hinata memejamkan mata, mengalunkan getaran bunyi, seiring dengan jari lentik Sasuke menekan suatu tuas pada mesin buatan Jiraiya. Gerigi mulai berputar memulai aksi, memasukkan semua nada indah untuk dimemorikan. Untuk dihapal mati seiring roda-roda berpita hitam merekam semuanya.

Sasuke tidak menyadari sebuah lirikan bertepatan dengan jatuhnya air mata dari mata sang Nightingale yang dikhianati.

…

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke merekam seluruh lantunan lagu Hinata. Ia tidak lagi meluangkan waktu datang ke taman. Ia sudah punya pengganti suara Hinata. Duplikasi yang ia dapatkan dengan cara licik. Dengan cara melanggar janjinya pada sang Nightingale.

Terdengar egois memang. Tapi Sasuke telanjur keracunan. Tak sanggup lagi menghentikan lantunan bunyi yang sama agar terus berputar mewarnai harinya. Ia harus menikmatinya setiap saat.

Sasuke tak sadar, sikapnya membuka lampiran baru, dunia tanpa Hinata.

…

Seminggu. Sasuke datang ke taman agar dirinya tak kelihatan mencurigakan. Ia usir semua pelayan yang tengah bekerja. Menunggu beberapa menit sampai dentang jam membuktikan hari sudah enjemput jam tiga sore.

Anehnya Hinata tak menampakkan diri.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke keras.

"Ya, Tuanku." Ada sahutan. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Di mana dirimu?"

"Di tengah taman, Tuan."

"Tunjukkan dirimu, Hinata. Jangan bercanda."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Tidak bisa lagi, Tuan."

"Ada apa, Hinata. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tanyakanlah pada diri Tuan sendiri. Ini kali terakhir saya hadir di sini."

"Apa-apaan ini, Hinata?! Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa aku akan membuat korban bertumpahan di sini jika kau tidak mau menyanyi?!"

"Saya ingat benar, Tuan. Tapi kiranya saya tidak peduli lagi. Karena Tuan yang lebih awal melanggar janji."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia menatap nyalang ke sekitarnya.

"Hinata! Di mana kau?!"

Tak ada lagi sahutan. Sasuke berteriak di sana layaknya orang gila. Sampai-sampai Sai datang dan berusaha menenangkan rajanya yang kalap tanpa alasan jelas. Sasuke depresi. Sumber cahayanya hilang ditelan kebodohannya sendiri.

Hinata sudah pergi.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun Sasuke ditinggal sang Nightingale, Hinata. Sasuke seringkali menghabiskan waktu di taman dengan kotak musik buatan Jiraiya. Seakan-akan Hinata adalah jelmaan kotak musik bernada sumbang dan Sasuke tetap berada di tamannya seorang diri. Berusaha mengembalikan janjinya dengan Hinata yang kini telah hilang entah ke mana. Kotak itu mendendangkan suara Hinata dengan nada yang berubah parau karena mesinnya telah lanjut umur. Sedangkan sang pengrajin juga ikut kembali pada Penciptanya setahun yang lalu.

Satu pesan dari Jiraiya yang menohok Sasuke adalah pria tua itu menyesal membuat mesin perekam itu jika tahu rajanya akan berduka atas ciptaannya itu. Karena seiring kepergian Hinata, kesehatan Sasuke memburuk. Sasuke menolak makan. Tapi Sasuke tetap keras kepala tidak mau menikah. Sasuke tetap berdedikasi bagi negaranya namun hal ini tidak bisa ia lakukan terus menerus seiring kesehatannya yang makin parah digerogoti penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Meresapi lantunan melodi yang tersendat-sendat. Sasuke tahu, seiring memburuknya suara Hinata yang terdengar dari mesin itu, ia juga telah mempersiapkan diri jauh-jauh hari. Sasuke tak menuntut banyak, hanya berharap bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang asli, masih bolehkah?

Ah, harapan itu begitu muluk-muluk. Seiring dengan sikapnya yang jahat pada Hinata. Keegoisan yang diutamakannya kini telah menyerang balik. Menyesal, tentu saja. Namun Sasuke rasa dirinya tak mampu lagi memohon maaf. Bertemu sebentar saja dengan Hinata pun terlihat sangat mustahil.

Sasuke memasang raut sedih saat kotak tua itu berhenti melantnkan bunyi. Rusak. Dan tak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi. Sasuke juga berharap bahwa Hinata akan datang untuk memaafkannya seiring duplikasi yang dibuat Sasuke rusak seutuhnya.

"Maaf … Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Mata Sasuke terpejam seiring lantunan melodi yang sering ia dengar dua tahun lalu kembali dilantunkan dengan indahnya.

Hinata?

Apa kau ada di sana?

Menungguku?

…

"Tuanku …"

"Hinata, kaukah itu?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Kau kembali?" Setitik air mata menuruni wajah tirus Sasuke.

Hinata mendekat dan meraih tangannya. Mengusapnya lembut penuh afeksi.

Hinata menatapnya dengan senyum, "Jangan menangis, Tuanku."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata menatap sang raja yang mengelukan namanya dengan penuh kesedihan, hatinya yang pemaaf tersentuh, "Aku memaafkanmu, Yang Mulia."

"Hinata …"

"Semua sudah impas, Tuanku."

Sasuke memeluk sosok Hinata dengan kerinduan yang membuncah.

"Akankah kau menyanyi lagi?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tentu. Hanya untukmu."

.

.

.

"Hinata, kemarilah!"

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu."

Hinata mengamati lamat-lamat benda yang ada di tangan kekasihnya, "Kotak musik?"

Mata ungunya mengamati kotak berhias permata berwarna yang indah meskipun kotak coklat itu sendiri sudah usang.

"Barang antik dari kamar Paman Madara."

"Kelihatannya sudah rusak, Sasuke-kun."

"Memang rusak. Kucoba memperbaikinya semalam tapi tetap tidak bisa."

Hinata meraih kotak itu, ada rasa familiar yang mengalir seketika. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata membuka kotak itu, terdengar lantunan merdu yang asing namun hangat. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Nightingale ..."

Sepenggal kata terucap spontan. Tanpa tahu apa maksudnya. Tanpa mengerti apa maknanya.

Hanya sepintas memori.

Sepotong nada.

Sebuah ikatan abadi.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

The Nightingale © Hans Christian Andersen

Mungkin agak asing tentang cerita ini ya?

Cerita aslinya, nightingale ini hanyalah seekor burung yang bisa bicara dan sering melantunkan suaranya yang indah dan disukai semua orang. Termasuk sang kaisar China yang akhirnya membuat suara imitasi sang nightingale. Namun saat mesin tsb rusak sang raja jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal. Namun sang nightingale merasa kasihan dan akhirnya melantunkan lagu terakhir bagi sang raja dan akhirnya raja tersebut hidup lagi. Namun tak pernah lagi menemukan si nightingale.

Kalo di fic saya sih Sasuke meninggal pada akhirnya tapi reinkarnasi lagi dan keduanya jadi manusia. :DDDD

…

A/N: Hari terakhir SHDL, guys! Dan saya sudah usaha menagih fanfik para author kece yang lupa deadline, tapi … *lirik*. Sampai jumpa SHDL tahun depan!

…

Salam SHL,

Gina Atreya


End file.
